Monsters Inside
by Sandnose
Summary: Like Monsters? Like Experiments? How about that Romance! Come check out Monsters Inside, By: Sandnose. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. I'm Sandnose, and this is my first submitted fanfic to . I know I put this in Maximum Ride/Rosario +Vampire crossovers, but it's not exactly like that... It's similar though (I would give you some examples, but we all know that I would be giving out free spoilers!) (Please Note: These characters, plot, setting, and ideas are all original. I'm making all of this up, and I already explained why it's placed in the section)**

"So, what exactly is our mission again, sir?" one of the younger soldiers asked.

A highly decorated man stood from his seat near the cab of the armored vehcile. "I'll say this once, and this time only, so you shinies better listen up!" he said in a rusty tone.

"We're on our way to Floral Creek, West Virginia to question a woman about her knowledge on the subject of monsters." His answer was met with stifled chuckles form the men of his truck. The man shot them all a look of disdain, which was met with a reply from one of the Soldiers.

"Sarge, that just sounds rediculous!" he said.

"Ya. Monsters are just stories that our parents told us as kids to help teach us right from wrong," one other added. Someone snickered behind him.

The truck slowed, soon coming to a stop. The Sargent walked to the back of the truck and turned to look at his men. "Boys," he began, "you have much to learn..." As if in reply, the double-doors swung open, the light from the outside world flooding in.

**Well, that's the end, of chapter 1. I'll have chapter 2 up sooner than you think, just hold on tight. Advice, praise, and favorites are greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

**~Sandnose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2's up! I finished this one pretty quick (considering that I typed it up instead of writing it.) This one clears up a couple things in the story and gives you a little bit of an idea of what will happen next. Hope you like! ^^**

The soldiers marched up the one-story houses red brick, porch steps. The Sargents black boots held steady on the front door "Welcome" mat. His aged hand pressed the door bell and he strained to hear the chime through the thick, wooden door. Soon a woman with a messy burnette bun in her hair answered the door gazing at the men with smiling brown eyes. The light dimmed some as she noticed that they were Military.

"Mam, we have a few questions we wish to ask you," the Sargent said to her. The woman nodded in understanding and opened the door wider as the uniformed men flooded into her home.

It was a normal household: white walls, intrecetly placed vases, an open dinning area. She led the Sargent into the Dinning Room as the men split apart to search the house, for what they had no clue.

"I want to make myself clear," the woman said out of the blue,"I won't answer until you answer my questions, alright?" The Sargent held a strait face at her words, urging her onward to her question. "What are you asking me questions for?" she asked.

"That's classified." he said simpliy. "Now, first questio-" his sentence was cut off by the woman.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question!" she complined. The Sargent let out an annoyed sigh, since she was indeed wasting his time.

"I did give you an answer. That's classified," he repeated. The woman narrowed her eyes in a hint of annoyence, but upheld her promise and let him ask her questions.

"What do you know about monsters?" he asked her.

"That they're in lots of childs tales, depicted as scary, and are indeed unreal,"she said simpliy. Just then the Sargent slammed print-outs from a wed page in front of her.

"Then what's this?" he ventured, "You wrote these biographies about monsters and claimed to have real-life experiences with some. Trust me, you don't want to lie to the Miliary, exspecially since we're here on government business, miss." he added.

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, I know some people who have claims, and possibly personal info on the monsters," she said, "and I'll willingly give it to you. No questions asked."

"That would be very kind and thoughtful of you, mamm." The Sargent said with a smile as he pushed a pen and paper toward her.

The woman didn't spend to much time writing down the information when she returned the paper to him. He quickly scanned the addresses, names, and states on the sheet. What interested the official the most was the type of monster listed underneth the information of the citizen. Witch. Demon. Werewolf. Vampire. The smile returned to the Sargents face as he rose from the table with the paper. He folded it up, placing succurely in his shirt pocket, and called for his men.

He turned back to the woman, "Thank you, Ms. Handle, for your cooperation. Now, let's say we forget our little chit-chat, and know that if you say a word about anything I'll personally take care of things. Understood?" he said, and he recived a vigerous nodding from the woman.

With a smile on his face he locked the door as he left the house. He took out his cell phone and was answered by a mans voice.

"How did it go?" the phone asked.

"Good," the Sargent replied,"We'll need three teams to go out to these locations to commandeer three of the monsters," he then proceed to tell the man on the other end the addresses of the Witch, Demon, and Werewolf. "I will personally go with an elite squad to capture the Vampire," he said into the phone and the person on the other end agreed. The Sargent flipped the phone closed without another word and chukled to himself. "This is gonna be fun..."

**That raps up Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 should be done soon. I would like people to leave comments, favorite, or private message me if you wouldn't mind. Thanks!**

**~Sandnose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this is Chapter 3. Sorry I posted this one a little late, I was busy yesterday. Anyway! This one appears to be large, but it's content is very short. Enjoy!**

The walkie-talkie strapped to the Sargents pantleg vibrated and a soldiers voice came through.

"Sir, we have successfully acquired the Witch."

"Good," he said, "load her up, and be ready to pick up the Demon," he added. A few minutes later another soldier called in that they had gotten the Demon in custody and were waiting for the arrival of the transport vehicle.

"This is going well," the Sargent said aloud as he reclined back into the passenger seat of the armored car.

"Whatever you say, sir," was the reply of the driver. The GPS on the dashboard beeped "Approaching Destination" in a woman's voice. Just then the Sargent glanced out the window, catching a glimpse of a sign that read: "Welcome to Coltonsville, North Carolina."

**~Time Passes...~**

"Circle the house men," the Sargent ordered as he stepped out of the car, "nothing gets in or out without my say-so."

Soldiers in black uniforms with black bullet proof vests and matching guns cleared the truck, leaving to surround the house. The Sargent stamped up the front steps, stopping to ring the doorbell. A woman with very curly dirty blonde hair answered the door with a smile.

"Hello miss," said the Sargent, returning the smile. Following his words he stuck his tazer in the side of her neck. A man with red hair came walking down the hallway, and the Sargent did the same to him. "Search the house," he ordered the small amount of soldiers behind him.

As his men scattered to carry out their duty , the Sargent walked into the den of the home. On the couch a young, red headed boy lay watching Saturday morning cartoons. The Sargent wouldn't have to taze him, because he knew he would not ask any questions.

"Is your name Watson?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Do you know where your sister is?"

"At Kenzies," replied the boy.

"Would that happen to be Kenzie Moore?"

"Yep."

The Sargent walked out of the room, heading for the front door of the house. He put a finger to his ear, activating the ear piece within. "Get back to the truck men," he began, "the Vampire's with the Werewolf..."

**OHHH! Suspenseful ending! :D Trust me the next chapter will be a fight scene, if so a slightly short one. So just stay tuned and I'll have it up as soon as possible! Thanks.**

**~Sandnose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, this one is the longest so far! It took me probably a little over an hour to finish it completely, but it was definitely worth it.**

"AAAHHH!" A teenage girl with brown hair and matching eyes screamed at the top of her lungs. Laughter eruped from up in the tree that the girl had jumped very far from. "That's soo not funny, Tanner!" she scolded the black mass that fell from the tree (which was a good thirty feet up) landing with their knees suspended slightly from the gound. They used one hand to help themselves up. Standing at full height they reached almost six feet tall. They flipped their red hair away from their frightfully pale face and ran through it with their hand.

"Don't be such a scared puppy," came the persons slightly-deep female voice. She took a few steps with her long legs and soon stood nose to nose with the other girl. "You should just admit it," she bargined. "You know how I'm still trying to find out my powers, and I haven't yet had a chance to practice on something that was alive," she said green eyes aglow," well, at least for a short amount of time..." she added darkly, a smirk creeping onto her face.

The threatened girl shivered and push her friend aside. "Tanner, you know we both promised not to use our abilities for anything but good," she said and the Tanner's smirk soon faded into ablivin at the other girls serious look, a thing that was rarely found on her face.

"Kenzie, give me a break," Tanner said with a friendly smile," I was only kidding, and you knew that."

Kenzie looked away from Tanner. "I have to say that even though we have been best friends since we were young you have put me on edge. You've always joked and kidded with me all your life, but it just brings out the fear in me now. Since we've receved our full abilities from our monster inheritations you have grown very different," Kenzie explained with concern buried deep in her tone.

Tanner gave her best friend a look of understanding and sincerity. She opened her mouth to appologize when her friend when Kenzie roughly snatched her arm and yanked her behind a bush. Kenzie slid her hands over Tanner's mouth as she felt the girls fingers dig into her leg.

"Shhh!" Kenzie silenced her friend," listen."

Tanner stopped moving and strained her ears. Hearing was her second strongest sense, not far behind sight. She knew Kenzie, with her hearing being just about as strong as her sight, would hear everything near the house as though it were right in front of them. The red headed girl stil tried to pick up as much as she could.

Boots stomping. The doorbell ringing. The furious barking if the familys three dogs. Kenzie's mothers voice greeting the visiters warmly. A thud. Much whimpering. Then what came next chilled the tomboy to the bone: Silence.

She could her a mans voice call out to an approching truck. Military. But not like the kind that constently travled to and from the base not far from there. More boot falls approched, comeing strait into the back yard, where the two targets were hiding.

Tanner felt Kenzie's trembling hand clutch her stiff one tightly. She turned to her friend, her plae face grave with seriousness," make it into the woods," she said as they both looked at the deep forest behind them," I want you to use your super speed to run as fast as you can. And don't you dare look back, you hear me!" she said and her best friend's head nodded febblly in reply.

Soon the brown haired girl was gone, leaving behind nothing but a soft crunch in th brush as she broke into the forest. Closely following it Tanner heard the sound that made her shiver: Silence. The barrier was suddenly broken by heavy, booted feet racing through the yard. Tanner new she didn't have long to attempt to escape, and if she didn't get a move on she would be taking a huge risk. A huge smirk covered Tanner's face, she loved risks.

She had already bore it into mind that she didn't pocess the same abilities of her best friend, and she totally accepted that. She had the gift of ultimate strength, unlimated stamina, and, surprisingly like her friend, unnatural agility. She practicly flew out of the bushes and raced into the darkness and shelter of the woods. This place always comforted Tanner, she rest asured that everything would be fine as long as those trees still stood, but now she didn't have time for such childish thoughts. Instead she thought of her dession to let Kenzie go on ahead of her. Was it the right thing to do? Of coarse. She knew that these people were after them, their motive was yet to be found, and so she wanted to get as much distence between her and Kenzie, so that her friend might get away safely.

But she was soon shocked as she passed a brown mass that lean on a tree, panting for breath. It was her main weakness: with such great amounts of speed she ran out of energy terribly fast. Tanner knew there was no way she help her friend, she needed to breath and regain her strength.

The young girl looked down at her black outfit and her black Converse appeard to be a blur beneth her. Then, a tree not to far from her became splintered and frayed. She soon reconized the wound of the tree to be caused by a speeding bullet. These men had grown desperate.

Pain imediately shot through Tanner's right shoulder and she fell to the ground. She had been traveling so fast that she rolled across the forest floor until her back slammed into a large tree. She lay panting in the folage, cluching her arm. She knew she also pocessed the ability to heal rapidly, and since the wound was so fresh it would probably heal twice as fast. Tanner quickly took action as she grabbed a stick placing in her mouth so that she wouldn't scream as she removed the bullet. She retched her left hand over the wound and drew out the bullet, which wasn't to deeply embedded. She thighten her jaw, crushing the stick into serveral chips of wood, a feat that no human could do without a struggle.

Boots shook the ground as she heard the men only a few feet away, and closing in fast.

"Dammit!" she cursed at herself, if only she had been more carefu-.

In a heartbeat Tanner's green eyes were looking up in to the barrel of a gun. "Stop right there!" the Sargent ordered her. So far, there was no dign of his men, appearently he had left them behind, determined to catch up to his target.

Tanner then heared the start of a howl that was then cut short by a whimper. Tanner's lips began to turn up in a smile, her thinking that they possibly had dogs to help search for them, when a voice came on the walkie-talkie that was located on the leg of the Sargent.

"We have successfully captured the Werewolf, sir."

Tanner's eyes widened in surprise as the words came crashing down on her. The Sargent gave her a toothy smile and Tanner bare her abnormally large canines at him. Just then, the rest of his team came crashing in, swiftly securing the immobile Tanner.

The Sargent grabbed his walkie-talkie and brought it close to his mouth. "We have the Vampire in custedy," he reported, "returning to the trucks now."

The soldiers rised and carried the teen by her muscular, black clothed arm. Her long legs dragged on the forest floor below her, but she did not bother with them. She hung her head, red hair flowing into her eyes. She had not just failed herself. She had failed to save her best friend as well...

**Poor Kenzie and Tanner... But they will soon find out that they are not alone when they are transported to the "secret place" as they will come to call it. Thanks!**

**~Sandnose**


	5. Chapter 5

**I worked on this once rather fast, considering that it was almost midnight when I got to it. This is just an introduction to all of the main characters of the story and a intro to the setting. I know, I could have done a much more descriptive way of doing this, but I'm trying to make it as simple as possible, kk?**

"Watch it!" Tanner snapped as the soldiers uncuffed her and threw her into the back of a large armored vehcile. The red head tried to rush at the men but the door slammed shut and she barreled strait into it. A heavy thud echoed throughout the succured room as her head came in contact with the metal. She slid down to the floor, leaving behind a large dent in the thick metal, which she knew couldn't be noticed anywhere but where they were.

"Oh dear," a shock filled, high-pitched girl's voice cried, "is she alright?"

"All she should have right now is a minor headache, that's all!" Kenzie said matter-of-factly, of coarse in an obvious attempt to calm the girl once more.

Tanner sat back up rubbing her head and swearing under her breath. She unsteadily got to her feet and moved closer to her friend and sat back down.

"I feel we should all introduce ourselves, since you two are the final people of the day," the girl said. "I'll go first!" she volunteered.

"I'm Gavin Hanson, age fifteen, but I look and act very young for my age," she said, "oh, and I'm a Witch!" she quickly added.

Before Tanner could say a word, Kenzie piped up.

"I'm Kenzie Moore, age fourteen, I'm a Werewolf, and I'm best friends with her," she said pointing towards Tanner.

Tanner suspected that it was now her turn and opened her mouth to speak, when a boys voice spoke from the shadows.

"I'm Cliff, thirteen years and nine months, I am a Demon, and I have no one left..." he said flatly.

Tanner was _now_ almost one hundred precent sure no one else was in need of introducing, so she began to speak. "I'm Tanner Jenson, thirteen years and seven months, I am very unpredictable, and I'm a Vampire."

The boy soon emerged from his shadowy haven and Tanner stared in awe at him. He stood a good six feet tall, had jet black hair which covered the left side of his face, and he bore eyes in the most brillient and bright shade of blue she had ever laid her own green eyes upon.

He sat to her left and hald out a hand for her to shake. "You don't seem to be like any Vampires I've ever heard about," he commented. Was that the slightest hint of a smile jerking at his fine, pale lips?

With that Tanner proceeded to hiss at him, flashing her large fangs for all to behold. All Cliff did was chuckle slightly. "You still don't rub off on me as a Vampire," he retorted, "all ancient Vampires are at least somewhat insane, and so far you have remained completely calm, besides your hard head making a good sized dent in the door."

Tanner folded her arms across her chest and turned her body away from him. _This is not going to be easy..._ she thought to herself.

They all felt it. The truck began to slow, almost to a crawl, before it stopped. The soldiers opened the door and were ready for any moves they might make. They were being led towards some sort of building, they didn't dare wonder what lay inside it's gray walls. But what they did know was that it was massave.

"Wow...!" they heard Gavin gasp as they continued to shuffle along. It was breath-taking, wasn't it? Tanner would have agreed, but only on a creepy, horror film, wait-to-die, sort of level.

The small group of four soon came to the big double-doors that they suspected led inside. They opened slowly from the inside and creaked slightly, definately setting Tanner's nerves on edge. Just before they were shoved roughly inside of the building she clearly and distinctly heard Cliff's voice as he muttered: "Welcome to Hell. Poulation: Us"

**I'll try and get chapter 6 up as soon as possible, but, in the mean time, I have a special link to give you all! .com/quizzes/23437199/what-monster-are-you - That is the link to my What Monster Are You? Quiz on . It has gotten some good feedback and includes the monsters of the main characters (minus the Mermaid, of coarse) I also have a blog about monsters (yes, just like Ms. Handle!) .com/ Talk about the story there and plenty of other things too. Thanks!**

**~Sandnose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took sooooo long to complete, and that it's very short..., but I hope I'm easily forgiven. So this is the 6th chapter in my first Fanfic, _Monsters Inside_, and I hope you all enjoy and review!**

Tanner's green eyes wandered around the inside of the building. It was as large on the the inside as it appeared on the outside, considering the fact that there was nothing inside of the old place. Footsteps came echoing down the hallway, coming towards the group of kids.

"Heh, must be the re-decorator," Tanner joked, giving Kenzie an elbow, " 'bout time you showed up!" the Vampire called.

"More like the Good Doctor..." Cliff muttered, as he could see threw the shadows to catch a glimpse of the man before the others could.

"I expected all of you, but didn't expect you all to expect me." the man said stepping into the light. He wore a clean white lab coat, had brown hair with matching eyes, and a pair of rectangular glasses rested on his nose. "I suppose your children are ready to meet your new living arrangements?" he questioned, yet the four of them still didn't quite grasp his terminology.

With a flick of his wrist four guards appeared and secured the teens. The Good Doctor used a finger to move his glasses up a little, all the better to see his new specimens. He looked at each of the monsters, calculating the best outcome.

"The Witch and Werewolf go to cell eight," he ordered the guards who carried the two girls off into the hallway that was flooded with overhead lights. "As for these two, the Demon and Vampire shall stay together in cell thirteen," he instructed the guards, who said not a word as they hauled off the remaining two teens.

"Kenzie!" Tanner called out to her lifelong friend. She managed to slide one of her arms out of her guards grip, retching out towards the lit hallway where only the silhouettes of the two girls remained. "Kenzie! I'll come back for you!" she called to the Werewolf.

"Oh but you won't!" the Good Doctor chuckled, "Sure, you'll see your little friends when its visiting time twice a day, but once you're in my ficility, there's no way out..." he said darkly.

Tanner's guard secured his grip on her arms, but she didn't fight back. She only stared in shock at the Good Doctors last words that continued to echo off the walls as she was dragged into the darkness. _There's no way out..._

**Still, sorry it was short, but you at least got a little info and I hope you review and still look forward to the next chapter. Also, I'll be getting back to updating my other series, _Bane & Young, Detectives of the Supernatural_, so have a look at that. Thanks!**_  
_

**~Sandnose**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not very long, but good none the less. Enjoy!**

"Get off me!" Tanner heard Cliff grumble as her head hit his knee.

The two of them had been thrown into a large dark room, which must have been their "cell." The walls appeared to be made of a thick metal, most likely thicker than Tanner could fight threw. In the corner was a sort of bunk-bed.

"I call the bottom..." Cliff called to her. Tanner turned to look for him but the entire lower half of the bed was engulfed in shadows. _Typical..._ she thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

The teen jumped up into her half of the bunk bed staring up at the ceiling.

"They'll come and get us for something, you know..." Cliff pointed out to her.

"Ya, why else would they separate us from our friends and lock us away never to see the light of day again...?" she said sarcastically.

"Who said those rejects are my friends?" he chuckled.

"Why yo-" Tanner stopped herself from going into one of her fits of rage at the young teen. Sure, he got on everyones nerves a lot, but he was still like them, only with a more tragic past...

"It seems that the only place they don't watch us is in here," Cliff noted aloud, "Well, at least we get to keep our privicy..." he chuckled.

Tanner blushed a little at the thought of having living the rest of her days with a guy like Cliff.

The girl let out a sigh. "I doubt that we'll ever get out of this place, that is if what the Good Doctor said was true..." she thought aloud, "And I had so much more to live for!"

"There's someone coming..." Cliff said, not taking notice of her words.

Surely enough there were several sets of footsteps echoing from down the hall.

"Not much to lose..." she sighed as Cliff rose to his feet.

What happened next took Tanner completely off guard. The black haired teen met his lips with hers, Tanner's green eyes widening.

Cliff pulled back, flicking his hair as he turned sharply away.

"What was that for?" she asked, more curious than angered.

"Even one of the condemned needs a bit of hope..." he said hushed without looking at her.

Following his words the door to their cell opened. "Time to begin your tests, you two..."

**They make a cute couple, don't they! ;3 I'll make the next chapter as soon as I can. I love getting reviews and am in need of ideas for a case for my detective story. Thanks!**

**~Sandnose**


End file.
